


Ancient Idiot

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [12]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ghoul, Halloween, Haunted Septiween, I don't know, It's Okay, M/M, it's cute, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 11: Coffin
“I’m not sleeping in that.” 
“Yes you are.”
This is just a small scribble from something that has been clawing at my head for quite a while now.  It was actually meant for a different pairing originally, but this seemed to fit into this prompt for Haunted Septiween... so yeah.  I hope you guys like it!  I didn’t really follow along with the typical “ghoul” description for this, so if you want me to explain my personal version of a ghoul, please feel free to ask me!! 
AU in which Jack is an old af vampire and Mark is his young and recently acquired ghoul.





	

“I’m not sleeping in that.” 

“Yes you are.”

“Mark, no.” 

“Oh come _on_ , Jack. You’re how old?  And you’ve never even once slept in a coffin?  What kind of vampire are you?” 

Jack sighed, rubbing his temples, “How did I get stuck with you again?” 

Mark raised his eyebrow and leaned against the coffin situated so nicely on the table behind him, “Because I’m a hot piece of ass and you wanted to stay with me forever and ever and you’re dumb.” 

“You’re supposed to fear me, you know.” 

“I would if I didn’t know you so well.  So up. Into the coffin we go.” 

Mark’s family had been running a funeral home for as long as Jack had known them.  He had come in looking for work and hoping that maybe if he couldn’t fit in so well with the living in this century, maybe he would do well with the dead.  They wouldn’t ask him questions or give him weird looks if he had trouble remembering which century they were in. 

Jack had been working as an “errand boy” for months – he hated when people called him ‘boy’.  Did they know how old he was? – when Mark finally strolled into the building and smack into Jack’s life.  He had wanted to earn some money by working with his parents over the summer, and while it was an interesting job, it wasn’t the liveliest. 

They became fast friends over video games, something that had been invented recently that he had actually liked, and cheesy horror movies. 

A year later, and the kid was somehow drinking his blood and, much to his chagrin, becoming a ghoul. 

That had been some time ago, but Jack still recalled the way Mark’s warm brown eyes had bubbled into red, his tan skin turned pale and almost morphing into grey, his teeth sharpened to points inside his barely open mouth.  He had been gorgeous before, his little golden ray of sunshine.

Death had painted him in dark shades of blue and black, but he was still Jack’s shining ball of light. His servant, his burden, his curse, his master, and his beloved all rolled into one energetic ghoul. 

Jack’s gaze sharped into the present and he glared at Mark for a moment, “Where is the man who was supposed to be here?  Do your parents even know we have come for a ‘visit’?”

He knew these visits with Mark’s parents had to stop soon.  Mark would have to stage his death somehow, they would be distraught, but it would probably be better than his parents knowing what he had done to himself. Mark would probably be heartbroken by their reactions if they had ever found out. 

Jack had been. 

But that was a story for a different time and a different place.  

The little shit that Jack was trying to protect averted his gaze and started toeing at the carpet, “I was hungry.” 

Jack sighed again and walked over to put his hands on Mark’s face, “I’m sure you are.  You haven’t eaten in a while, have you?” 

Mark tugged on Jack’s shirt, “I was trying to be good.” 

Jack smiled kindly, “I know, and I’m very proud of you.  I suppose you did your research like you always do?” 

Mark nodded, then grinned evilly at Jack.

“What are you-“ 

He had forgotten how strong Mark had become. 

Jack could barely struggle as he was lifted up and placed gently inside the padded coffin. 

“Now, how does that feel, old man?” 

“Feels like I should be kicking your ass.”  Jack nipped at Mark’s hand in retaliation as he pulled away, but made no move to rise from the surprisingly comfortable bed he had been placed in. 

“Nice huh?  Any room for me in there?” Mark placed both hands on the side of the coffin.

Jack spread out as wide as he could in the very limited space, “no.” 

“Jack!! What?  I have to force you in there and now you don’t want to share?  How rude.” Mark pouted and Jack could practically see him contemplating if he could get away with dumping him out of his newly acquired bed. 

“I’m sleeping in here, just as my princess asked.”


End file.
